The contemporary field of nephrology is multi-faceted, complex and unusually well endowed with gifted physicians and scientists. Yet despite the abundance of talent and an unprecedented "knowledge explosion", chronic renal disease remains a leading cause of death throughout the world. The question is: Why? This application addresses the large mix of disciplines that constitutes nephrology, 1984. This heterogeneity is one of the great strengths of enphrology. It may also be a great weakness; for a communications barrier has emerged between the disciplines that could constitute a serious impediment to the "transduction" of the burgeoning level of information to the bedside. The major means of communication of new data is via highly specialized technical journals which generally are read by compatriots who speak the same scientific language as the authors. Personal communication between disparate areas of nephrology varies from inadequate to non-existent. The IXth International Congress of Nephrology has been designed to stimulate inter-disciplinary as well as international communication. A major effort is underway to allow nephrologists from throughout the world to attend and participate. The program will be broadly based and the principal speakers carefully selected not only for their talents and expertise, but for their proficiency as "translators". Finally, the physical setting of the Los Angeles Convention Center and the location of the hotels should promote, catalyze and enrich the informal exchange of information. This is only the second time in history that the United States has been chosen as the site for the International Congress. We hope to attract up to 5000 registrants; but many young investigators and some established investigators with currency problems will need financial assistance. We hope to set a high water mark for international Congresses and though we know that one meeting cannot overcome all language barriers in nephrology, it can serve as a powerful force in this direction. For these reasons, we are requesting financial support from the NIH, to be used primarily to subsidize the travel costs of investigators with financial constraints.